marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Annie (LMD) (Earth-616)
he refused to return as Fortean could track him through the nanites. Annie and two others were able to get permissions from Banner to go off-site and assist Ross. When this first happened, Annie and Ross shared a meal together, before being interrupted by the Rock Soldiers Fortean sent to attack the Red Hulk. After the soldiers were defeated Fortean apologized to Annie, as his scanners had not detected her presence and he had no wish to harm her. Using a special van, she assisted Red Hulk in staying off Fortean's radar, transporting him around the country to avoid tracking. During a trip to an airplane graveyard in the desert, the Red Hulk and his companions were attacked by Black Fog. Annie and Ross barely survived, but before their companions died one managed to synthesize a virus to keep Ross from reverting to human form, allowing him to rest. After his first sleep in quite some time the Red Hulk was informed by Annie that Rogers had a mission for him. Ross soon returned from this mission into space. Annie continued to assist the Red Hulk, helping to track mysterious energy signatures. She was kidnapped and briefly examined by MODOK Superior while Red Hulk battled Zzzax. Using his old bond with Zzzax to control the giant electrical creature, Red Hulk was able to defeat MODOK Superior and free a grateful Annie. Omegex After the Serpent's invasion, Ross and Annie made their way to the former's childhood home in New Hampshire. Whilst investigating, Omegex finally found Ross and attacked him. The fight quickly carried across state lines to Boston. Despite Ross' best efforts, he could gain no edge against Omegex. His life was spared by the surprising intervention of Black Fog. Annie, meanwhile, had been mysteriously spared by Omegex. The Watcher named Uravo revealed herself to Annie and took her to Boston. She revealed that Omegex considered the Red Hulk a unique life-form and as such it would not aim to destroy Earth. However, General Fortean entered the fight and endangered the rest of the populace. Zero/One, who no longer wished to kill Red Hulk, introduced herself to Uravo and Annie and at the latter's urging took Ross out of the fight. Hoping to understand Ross, she view events from his life. At Ross' urging he was returned to the fight. Attempting to absorb the Omegex's energies, Ross instead found himself disabled. Zero/One took him through another trip through his past but failed to find anything that convinced her of humanity's usefulness. Deactivating the nano-mines Fortean had planted in his brain, Zero/One let Ross return a final time to the fight. Assuming death awaited him, Ross made Uravo promise to keep Annie safe from Omegex. Uatu arrived to observe the event. Thaddeus Ross reverted to his human form, intending to die a human man; instead, Omegex dissipated. Uatu explained that the transformation made the Red Hulk's energy signature vanish, convincing Omegex that his target had perished. His task completed, he returned to where he came from. This had been Uatu's plan all along, and by exploiting loopholes he had broken none of the Watchers' non-invention rules. Though this failed to convince Zero/One of humanity's value, it allowed her assistant, Jacob, to deliver a journal on Zero/One to Annie. Ross, overjoyed, embraced Annie happily. Following the battle with Omegex, and Red Hulk's later battle with Fortean, Annie informed him of the death of Will Krugauer, a former soldier under Ross's command. As the Gamma Base LMDs awaited Ross's return, a familiar signature was detected approaching the base. When Annie and another LMD went to welcome Ross back, they instead discovered Red She-Hulk, who had come as Betty Ross seeking her father, but had transformed and grown aggressive as a result. Nearly destroyed by Red She-Hulk, Annie was saved by an arriving Red Hulk and new ally Machine Man. Following Red She-Hulk's seeming departure, Annie welcomed Machine Man to the base and informed Red Hulk of the progress and location of Zero/One. Tracking her to her mobile floating base, Ogygia, she informed the stowaway Red She-Hulk she was aware of her presence on the boat they were using and hoped the Hulks would get the chance to talk. As Red Hulk spent time destroying the monstrous creations of Zero/One across the globe, Annie accompanied him, helping evacuate civilians in Hawaii as Red Hulk battled a genetically engineered hydra. | Powers = * Life-Model Decoy : As an android a Life-Model Decoy possesses all of the various superhuman attributes: **'Superhuman Strength:' As an android a Life-Model Decoy is superhumanly strong and possesses beyond the human limit. **'Superhuman Speed:' As an android a Life-Model Decoy can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Durability:' As an android a Life-Model Decoy construction makes her very durable. **'Superhuman Stamina:' As an android a Life-Model Decoy can exert itself well beyond the human limit. **'Superhuman Agility:' As an android a Life-Model Decoy agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. **'Quick Repair:' The nanites in her body give a Life-Model Decoy a form of self-repair. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Life-Model Decoys Category:Artificial Intelligences